Falling For Wolves
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Theon Greyjoy is a senior in high-school, but on the first day of school he meets the freshman he has been crushing on from afar who happens to be the son of the Headmaster. TheonxRobb
1. Little Shits

**Falling For Wolves**

**Okay, so I have been hating Theon for betraying Robb when he clearly loved him. Now I know he regrets it, I like him again. This might be sort of modern. **

**Chapter One: Little Shit**

Theon Greyjoy was taking a group of new freshman to orientation. That was his responsibility as Senior Class President. He had to make sure none of the students were lost on their first day at Winterfell Academy.

"Alright, hurry up, you little shits," said the boy with the smile. He gave a girl a swift push with his foot on her backside. "Sixteen, seventeen, there should be eighteen."

One was missing. That was unacceptable. Theon did not lose students, not on the first day. He walked around a corner and saw a boy staring at trophy.

"Hey, you, little shit, get moving."

The boy turned around and flashed the senior a wide smile. His shaggy auburn hair fell in his eyes, which were the mightiest shade of blue Theon had ever seen. They reminded him of the ocean.

"Did you call me a 'little shit'?" The boy asked.

Theon could not look directly at him. He picked at a loose thread on his school uniform. He stole glimpses when he thought the freshman wasn't looking.

"Sorry."

"That's alright. It made me laugh. I'm Robb Stark."

_I know who you are. _Theon had seen Robb Stark three times before. Once was at a football game. Robb was sitting next to his dad in the stands. The second, was completely by accident at a local swimming place. Robb stepped out of the pool and water stuck to his body like static cling. The third time, was when Theon had taken a part-time job at a sporting goods store. Robb came in there to buy a leash for his dog.

Theon had wanted to meet Robb Stark ever since he asked a girl at the pool what his name was. Theon had memorized the name, so he wouldn't forget. He wrote it down over and over until it stuck in his brain like glue.

"I'm Theon Greyjoy."

Robb's lips formed a smile so bright Theon had to look at the floor. Robb's hand was outstretched. Theon grasped it firmly and gave it a shake. He was reluctant to let go.

_I can't believe its him. _Theon shook his head. He needed to show his authority even if it was Robb Stark. The Robb Stark who's father was the Headmaster. The same Robb Stark who he had wanted to meet so badly. But Robb was a freshman and he had a job to do.

"I was admiring this trophy. My uncle won it years ago when he was a student here."

Theon glanced at the trophy. He had noticed it before, but it never meant anything to him until now. It had importance now, because the owner of the trophy was family to Robb. Robb glanced at Theon.

Theon could hear his heart pounding so loudly he was amazed, and relieved, that Robb didn't hear it. Robb touched the trophy. Theon licked his lips watching Robb wipe a year's worth of dirt off the trophy.

"We need to go into the gym," Theon said when he couldn't stand it any longer. Robb looked at him again. Theon's eyes went automatically to the floor.

"I forgot about orientation."

He walked toward the door of thr gymnasium. Theon wanted to kick himself. He had completely forgotten that Robb was starting this year of he would have prepared himself.

_Fuck me if I am letting this redheaded little shit think he's in charge. _But in his heart, he knew how it would go for the rest of the year.

**Sorry this chapter is short. I am very tired and I have to work tomorrow. I hope you like it. **


	2. Tomorrow

**Chapter Two: Tomorrow**

Theon kept watching Robb during Eddard Stark's orientation speech. Robb hung on to every word that his father said. They looked nothing alike. Robb had auburn hair and blue eyes, his father had brown hair and deep gray eyes.

That was the look of the Starks, Theon knew. He had seen photographs in old Winterfell yearbooks of Eddard and his family. His sister, Lyanna, was a wild beauty. But Robb was different. He had the look of his mother.

Robb was sitting beside a boy, a little older, with the long face, gray eyes, and brown hair of Eddard Stark. He whispered something to Robb and both laughed. Theon's stomach turned over when he saw Robb's perfect teeth.

Theon hated the other boy. He wanted to be in his place, making Robb laugh. _One day, that will be me. _No matter how much Theon wanted Robb to pay attention to him, he couldn't will it.

"Alright, you little shits, its time for a tour of the school. I am Theon. The eighteen of you are with me."

"Do you have to call us 'shits'?" A girl asked. Robb joined the line laughing. Theon's heart skipped a beat. He had made Robb laugh. He wanted to force back a smile, but he just let it out.

"Don't get mouthy. If you're going to get mouthy, you should put that mouth to good use, like around my cock."

That shut the girl up. Theon looked at Robb who was no longer laughing. Theon led the freshman on a tour of the school. When it was over, he brought them back to the gym to meet up with their families to go home.

Robb. Theon could not stop watching him. He had only been here two hours, but already he was making friends. Theon watched Robb's lips move as he formed words, a smile hidden behind them.

Theon picked at the loose thread. It was beginning to unravel. As Theon stole glances at the freshman, a girl with red hair tackled him. He was distracted, momentarily, from his thoughts on the Stark boy.

"What do you say we go teach these freshman a lesson. You know how I love to prank them." She put her lips on Theon's. There was a time when she used to excite him. But that was before he laid eyes on Robb Stark.

"I don't feel like it right now, Ros."

"What's the matter with you? You used to be a great boyfriend."

_I was never your boyfriend. Just someone to fuck. _Theon pushed Ros away. He lost track of Robb. He seems to have disappeared. Theon sulked out to his car feeling depressed because he didn't get to say goodbye to Robb.

But there was Stark, getting in an SUV with his father and the boy he sat by, Theon knew was his half-brother.

Theon's feet pulled him toward the SUV, it was like a compulsion. He didn't know what was dragging him there, inch by inch. Robb tossed his back pack in the back and was about to climb in the front seat when he saw Theon walk up.

_What am I doing? _Theon tugged at his collar. He was sweating. Robb lingered. Hsis eyes glued to Theon's face. Any words Theon could have mustered weren't coming to him.

"Did I forget something?"

"Robb, let's go," says his half-brother.

"In a minute. Did you need something?"

"It was nice meeting you today."

_I am so stupid. _Robb smiled and Theon's heart pressed against his ribcage. He could feel the blood pumping throughout his body. Robb was smiling with his eyes. Theon had never seen anyone do that before.

"It was nice meeting you too. Thank you for showing me around."

"See you tomorrow," Theon blurted out.

"What's tomorrow?" Robb asked.

"The first day of school."

"Oh, right."

"Come on, Robb," said Jon.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow."

Robb climbed in and they left Theon standing there. He walked to his car wanting to run himself over. He punched his horn and startled a couple of girls.

_Get a grip, Theon. "See you tomorrow." I can't believe I said that. I am such an idiot. _


	3. Ramsay

**Chapter Three: Ramsay **

Theon Greyjoy skipped dinner. He couldn't eat with Robb on his mind. When he closed his eyes he saw the smile and the red hair. Theon threw a rubber ball at the wall. It bounced back to him.

When the ball bounced off the wall the sound it made sounded like "Robb." Theon threw it hard. It hit two walls and landed in his trash can.

"Hey, fuckface, stop it!" Said Asha, Theon's sister who was recently out of college. She had a man with her. Her boytoy of the week. Theon wondered what this one was named.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Someone should. Why are you so bitchy? Did you get dumped?"

"At least I wasn't born one like you."

"Good comeback, Shithead."

Asha left. She laughed at her brother and took her lover to her room. Theon slammed the door. Asha yelled for him to stop making so much noise.

Theon laid down on his bed and tried to think about Robb again, but he was too annoyed with his sister. He stood up and kicked a pile of dirty clothes.

Theon heard a noise outside his window. Someone tapped on the glass. Theon opened the window to let Ramsay Bolton come in. Ramsay Bolton terrified Theon. They had a breif fling over the summer that ended badly.

"Hey, sexy," Ramsay said, he put his hands on Theon. Theon didn't return his affection.

"What? Look at me. What?" Ramsay asked.

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Who is it?" Ramsay asked grabbing Theon's arm and twisting it. Theon winced, but stayed as stoic as possible.

"Its no one, Ramsay."

"Tell me." He twisted harder.

"Robb Stark," Theon blurted out.

"The Headmaster's son? Ha, he doesn't seem like much. He's only a greenie."

Ramsay pinned Theon against a wall and dropped his pants. Theon bit his knuckle to keep from screaming as Ramsay forced himself in and out. A cold, metal buckle slapped Theon's back repeatedly.

"That's for thinking of another man. I am your one and only. I am the best you'll ever do," Ramsay said. He kissed Theon on the cheek and climed back out the window.

Theon wanted to cry. He crawled under his covers and thought of Robb Stark. He imagined it was Robb comforting him. He rolled onto his back and felt himself hardening.

Asha burst through the door as he was about to come. She snorted with derisive laughter. "Wanking off to the sounds of me fucking?"

"No. Get out!" He could not stop until he finished even with his sister watching him. He grunted when it was over and zipped his pants.

"You're so pathetic, Theon. Father is looking for you." She had recently gotten a hair cut. But out of habit tried to toss her hair out of her face when it wasn't even there.

Theon rolled out of bed. He adjusted his trousers and went downstairs to find his father. Balon Greyjoy was sitting in front of the television complaining about the local news.

"Asha said you wanted to see me," said Theon. He moved so his father could see him out of the corner of his eye. Balon paid little attention to his only remaining son.

"Yes. I heard you won Senior class president," He said.

"Yes, I did."

"Hmphf, Your sister took the title when she was there. She faked a scandal and got the real president expelled."

"I remember."

"So what's your excuse."

"They elected me."

"Greyjoys don't get elected, they crown themselves. Remember that. Now get out of my sight."

_Most fathers would be proud their sons did things the honorable way. _Theon sulked all the way back to his room. Asha was sitting on his bed reading Theon's journal.

"I can't believe you actually keep a journal, little brother. There is a lot of good stuff in here."

"What do you want, bitch?" Theon asked snatching the book from his sister.

"Bitch. Hmm. I don't want anything, _bitch_."

Asha laughed. She patted her brother on the head and laughed as she walked out of his bedroom. Theon was worried about what Asha saw in his book. He flipped it open to the page she was reading, it was an entry about Ramsay's abuse. Theon's stomach turned to cottage cheese.

He put the book away. It plagued him worrying what Asha would do with that information. Or worse, what Ramsay might do when he finds out Theon wrote about it.

_I am in deep trouble. _Theon shut his eyes and let sleep take him. Into dreamland he drifted where Robb Stark was waiting for him.


End file.
